


Contrivance

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, It's just about the digivices, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Why the digivices were created.~(Object-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Contrivance

**Author's Note:**

> Contrivance: Something skillfully created to serve a purpose

The digivice.

A timeless device, carefully crafted to suit the needs of the user. 

Never quite the same for each individual, but always created with the upmost care and precision.

Created so that even when soaked in blood, sweat, tears, and debris, they would always work, always support their user in the way only a machine could.

Created so that even when their user would threw them to the ground, a rock, a nearby tree, denying the destiny bestowed upon them, they would never break.

The digivice would always support.


End file.
